You Belong To Me
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: AU. Request for Wolfgirl2013. Evil cult leader Bray Wyatt wants to have Maria, body, mind, and soul. He wants her womb as well. He intends on using her brother Hunter, and her lover, Seth, to control her, and make her cater to his every whim. Story also includes Eric Rowan, Luke Harper, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and Xpac. Rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. This is for Wolfgirl2013. It is an Alternate Universe story.**

Hunter Hearst Helmsley held his trembling, younger sister in his arms. "Shhhh. Maria. It will be alright."

"No it won't Hunter! I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault. You are here because of me, and I hate myself for it."

HHH shook her a little. "You can't believe that, I won't allow you to. You are in no way to blame."

"But I.."

"Shush. No." Said her brother firmly.

Maria was terrified at the thought of what Bray might do to Hunter now that he had him. It killed her inside that he had come to rescue her, and because of this he was now locked in a windowless room with her. She wished she had something, anything to sooth the cuts and bruises on his face and body.

Bray and his goons had beaten him badly. Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry they hurt you."

"Sis, please don't cry. I'll be ok. We'll be ok."

"It's never going to be ok again Hunt."

"We can't give up so easily Maria. You are a survivor. You've been here for what? A week? And guess what? You survived."

Maria looked at the ground and said very quietly, "There's a reason for that Hunter."

Bray Wyatt had explained to her what her new role in life was to be. She was to be impregnated by him, and become his wife. The cult leader had explained to her that she would spend the rest of her days caring for their child, and tending to his needs.

Upon hearing all of this, Helmsley stood up and charged at the door, trying to break it down.

"Hunt! Don't! They'll…."

She was interrupted by the two huge guards bursting into the room. They were apparently having none of the escape attempt. One goon used a stun gun on her sibling. When their victim hit the ground, the two of them kicked him mercilessly.

"Cowards!" Maria screamed. "You made sure he can't even defend himself!"

"You shut your mouth little mother." Said the one called Luke menacingly. "We may just have to spank you."

Maria did not like the creepy way these guards, Luke Harper, and Eric Rowan looked at her. The way they widened their eyes, and moved their heads frightened her.

She cringed when she heard a familiar voice outside the door. It was too dark out there to see him, but the voice was not to be mistaken.

"Now boys. If anyone is gonna spank this little filly, it's gonna be me. Besides. We have work to do. Let's get the others and grab Mr. Rollins."

"Noooooo! Leave him out of this!" Maria screeched as she flung herself towards the guards. They simply laughed and threw her back on the ground.

"Behave child." Said the voice outside the door.

Rowan and Harper stepped outside and slammed the door shut.

Maria was terrified. They had her brother, and God only knew what they'd do to him. And now they were going to take the man she loved. She could do nothing to warn him, or help him. All she could do was pray that Seth would get away from these horrible people. Who knew what they wanted with him.

Hunter began to stir. "Thank you Jesus." Maria thought. She had been afraid that her brother would not wake up.

He groaned as he propped himself against a wall. Maria fell into his arms and sobbed as he held her protectively.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Seth Rollins had finished his shift as trainer at the gym, worked out(it helped him take his mind off of things), and showered. He was now on the way to his car that was parked at the other end of the lot. Rollins was stressed. It had been several days, and the woman he deeply loved was still missing. Hunter, whom he hoped to be his future brother in law had not called him today with info as he had said he would.

Helmsley had told him the night before that he had found a lead on Maria's whereabouts. Seth didn't know what that really meant. Hunter wasn't a police detective after all, but it had given him hope. Rollins decided that if he didn't hear from the man by the time he got home, he'd call him himself.

It was very late. The gym was closing. There were 2 cars belonging to other staff members on the opposite side of the lot, and 2 customer cars in the middle of the vast space. Lost in thought, he passed a van that wasn't far from his Accord. With only worry on his mind, Seth wasn't prepared when a group of masked men jumped out of the van and grabbed him. Before he could react , or defend himself , one of the men pinned his arms behind his back while another plastered duct tape over his mouth. Yet another grabbed his legs. All of this had happened in a matter of seconds with not a witness around. As the van sped off, Seth noticed that there were several more men in the group.

The abductors used even more duct tape to bind his arms behind his back, and fasten his ankles together. Rollins winced at the knee that was digging into his back to hold him down. "What…the…Hell." He thought. Why did they kidnap him? Deep down he had the feeling that this all had something to do with Maria. He felt a great anger and bucked against the captors that were holding him down. After being punched many times over, a voice said, "You best behave, or your woman who is now mine will be harmed". Seth gasped. What did he mean by, "Who is now mine."? The slime bucket had better not hurt her! "I'll kill him if he touches her!" thought the captive in a rage.

Seth calmed himself by holding on to the thought that Maria was obviously still alive. He prayed that he would soon get to hold her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Mwere mare mou making me?"

As an answer, he was kicked in the stomach. A black cloth was tied around his eyes, blinding him.

He was scared. What could these people want with him and Maria?

Soon the vehicle came to a stop and Seth heard the van's doors sliding open. He was roughly pulled to his feet. They held him upright until someone cut off his ankle restraints.

"You had better move where we lead you child. Maria may lose her eyes if you don't. I can live with an eyeless woman."

Hearing that, Rollins was determined to do whatever these goons wanted. He allowed them to lead him with no resistance.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Hunter and Maria held onto each other even tighter when they heard a commotion outside the door of their prison. The door was opened and Maria squealed when she saw who was being flung into the room. "Seth!"

As she went to him, the door slammed shut, and they could all hear it being locked. She slowly, gently pulled the tape from Seth's mouth. Hunter came over and untied him.

When his arms were free, Rollins wrapped them around Maria. He said with tears in his eyes, "I'm never going to let go."

Maria replied with, "Oh baby. I don't want you to."

Keeping his arm around the woman he loved, he asked both fellow captives "Do either of you know why we were all kidnapped?" Then, "My God Hunter you are pretty beat up there bud."

"I'm alright." Said Hunter. "But this psycho Bray Wyatt wants to impregnate my sister and keep her as his wife.

Maria said, "I don't know why they took the two of you."

Before they could discuss it any further, about 10 men burst in the room. All three prisoners were grabbed by a different set of men.

"Let go!" Yelled Maria as she kicked, and bit at her tormentors. It was useless. Her efforts had no effect. The efforts of the men had little effect as well.

The unfortunate trio were dragged down a long hall, and pulled into a large room. There was a king size bed in this room. Simultaneously, the abductees were restrained after being stripped, the men down to their boxers, and Maria completely naked.

Seth screamed in rage when he saw his lover manhandled and stripped, but they shoved a wadded up bandanna into his mouth, and then cleave gagged him with another one. Hunter was gagged as well. The two men were bound tightly to wooden chairs.

Both Seth and Hunter roared into their gags, and struggled mightily as Maria was bound spread eagled to the bed. The men had pushed her legs wide open. Hunter closed his eyes. He did not want to see his sister this way.

A few of the cult members touched Maria in places that she did not want touched. While Seth screamed a muffled, "Mop mouching mer mother muckers!", she spit at one of them.

Maria was promptly smacked on the mouth. Seth could not get loose. He was struggling so much that he was bleeding from the thick, rough rope that was binding him. Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. He was helpless to protect the woman he loved.

Seth heard a familiar voice from behind singing, "Tiiiime is on my side." It was the leader of the kidnappers. The one who told him that Maria was his.

The crazy walked into Seth's line of vision. He was completely naked. Rollins knew why the guy was unclothed. His eyes widened in terror.

Bray turned, and noticed that HHH had his eyes squeezed shut. "Helmsley child. Open those eyes. If you do not, your sister will lose hers." Hunter's eyes snapped open. When he saw what was about to occur, he tried to lunge forward in his chair. He was promptly punched in the stomach by one of the followers. He gasped, and tried to regain his breath.

Maria began begging. "Please Bray. Please don't hurt him anymore."

Wyatt began to giggle. It was a terrifying sound. "Don't hurt him? Well, who should I hurt then precious?" He stepped over to Rollins. "How about this one? Shall I hurt this one instead?" Before Maria could respond, Bray slapped Seth in the face. Hard.

"Stop!", cried the trussed up woman.

Bray made a signal to the followers in the room. Those standing behind Hunter and Rollins grabbed the men's shoulders, and the tops of their heads. They were held so that they could not move even an inch.

The tone of Wyatt's voice was menacing. "If either of you close your eyes, it will be very grim for the lady here." He turned to look at Maria. "If you fight me child, my men will slit both of their throats." Bray snapped his fingers. The man to the left of Hunter pulled out a large knife and held it up to his throat. The man to the left of Seth did the same with another large knife.

Maria's voice was barely above a whisper, "I won't fight you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Maria now knew what it meant to be degraded. She felt like The Whore of Babylon laying there passively while Wyatt slammed in and out of her to the vulgar sounds of his followers. They were rubbing themselves, and moaning, and shouting things like, "Oh yeah!" The only saving grace that was keeping her from completely losing her mind was Seth. In spite of her humiliation, she stared at her love. It broke her heart to see the tears running non-stop down his face as he was forced to watch Bray mating with her like an animal. However, just seeing him helped her with her ordeal. She thought about the passionate, euphoric love making that they'd shared instead of focusing on the man that was now raping her.

A quiet, muffled, sobbing came from off to the left. Maria glanced at her older sibling. His eyes were wet with tears, but he looked like he was ready to kill someone. Seth did too for that matter.

"Oh God." Thought Maria. Bray was now licking her. "Please Lord, let this be over soon." She prayed. Her captor thrust himself inside her, deeper, and harder.

"Mop mou mon mof ma mitch!(stop you son of a bitch)Met moff mof mer!"(get off of her) Yelled Hunter into his gags. The one called Rowan punched him in the stomach again. Maria was terrified that he would suffocate from being punched in the gut while gagged. She hoped that he could at least get some air into his lungs.

Seth tried to shout something that was incoherent behind his own mouth restraints. He was punched as well.

She wanted to thrash around as much as she was able in her bonds, no matter how little she could move. She wanted to at least put up a fight, and make it difficult for this animal on top of her. Maria wouldn't dare. Two of the people she cared about would be killed.

After what seemed an eternity, the cult leader came inside of her. "Oh yeahhhhhh." He moaned as he shuddered. The followers in the room were again rubbing their crotches and yelling, "Oh yeah." themselves. One follower was so turned on that he licked the side of Seth's face. Rollins could do nothing about it. The knife was still against his throat.

One of the members holding Hunter down rubbed him all over his abs and muscles. HHH thought that he was going to be sick. He hoped he would not choke on his own vomit behind the tight gags.

He and Seth were released from the chairs, but their wrists were retied behind their backs.

Hunt groaned as his gags were tightened. Bray himself took care of Seth's. He pulled the bandanna so taught that Rollins' head went backwards. He also groaned as the knot at the back of his head was tightened.

Maria sobbed quietly as everyone left the room, dragging Seth and her brother with them. One raven haired, muscled man, with tattoos on his arms, lingered. He brushed his long hair back with his right hand, and then he covered her with some linens at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry." He said. "You are a brave woman." Then, he left the room. She had noticed him earlier standing apart from the others in the room. He didn't participate in all of the moaning and encouragement to Bray. In fact, Maria had thought that the man had looked rather pale during the "festivities".

As Maria stared into space, the personal "attendant" that Bray had assigned her on her first day as a prisoner at the compound, Dean, entered the room. He had a meek, subservient look on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, and gently brushed her tears away with his fingertips. He said, "You are a very important person, and you are a human being. I don't understand why the master would treat his queen this way." He began to untie her.

"We've talked about this Dean. That man is not who, or what you think he is. You are being misled. How can someone as kind as you do the bidding of such a terrible man?"

Dean looked down. "He's not terrible. He's a…"

"I know. A great man. You are always saying that." Maria interrupted. "Why are you looking away when you say it this time?"

Dean was confused. He did not understand Bray's recent behavior at all.

"Dean. Would a great man treat innocent people this way? He tortured us. Is that the type of person you are? Someone who condones torture?" She sat up and rubbed at her bloody wrists and ankles.

"No…I."

Maria gently put her hand on Dean's cheek. "Please help us. We'll help you too."

Dean Ambrose looked at the woman sadly. "I can't."

She slapped him in the face with all of her might. "You coward! You are just a stupid sheep!Your simple mind just cannot grasp the concept of right and wrong!"

Maria immediately regretted slapping the handsome, strawberry blonde man. Not because he would hurt her in retribution, but because she could see how much she'd hurt his feelings. He was a naive, confused man with a terrible past. She felt compassion for him, as she knew he felt for her. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Maria could not feel hatred for Ambrose, even though he was in with her captors.

Dean handed her the clothes she had been wearing, a shirt and shorts. He turned away to give her privacy while she dressed. She was right. A righteous man would not kidnap and torture people. Maybe he had been fooled. No! Bray had helped him when he was at his lowest point, and given him a sense of purpose. There had to be a reason for all of this. He would talk to Wyatt as soon as he could. The master would give him answers.

Dean turned around when Maria said she was finished dressing. He told her, "Let's get you back to your quarters madam. You can get a shower, and get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll bring you the pregnancy test."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Just a heads up. I am willing to take requests of course, but will no longer be agreeing to write anything involving John Cena.**

Roman Reigns knew he needed to take action, and fast. He'd witnessed enough from these monsters to realize that he needed to find Dean quickly, and get him far away from the compound. Roman would also help the three people that he had watched get degraded and tortured. It had taken a lot of inner strength for him not to blow his cover during their victimization. Reigns knew that had he reacted, he would not be able to help Dean, much less himself.

Because the two men had been locked up while still gagged and tied, Wyatt felt that they'd need only one guard. This was Luke Harper. Roman offered the man a break while he took over guard duty, which Harper was happy to take. He watched the intimidating, bearded man walk down the hall and disappear around a corner. He quickly unlocked the door.

HHH, and Seth froze. They had been in the process of an escape attempt. The men were sitting back to back and had obviously been trying to untie one another. It didn't seem like they were having much success. Reigns crouched on the floor next to them. They recoiled. Seth said, "Met maway mom mus. Mleave mus Malone.", behind his gags.

"Shhhh. You have to keep quiet. I'm not going to harm you guys. I won't untie you just yet either. You need to listen to what I have to say first."

Roman proceeded to tell them about his best friend, Dean Ambrose who worked with him as a bouncer/security man at a popular night club called Superstars. The club was about thirty miles out of town.

Ambrose had lost his beloved fiance Renee about four months ago to a drunk driver. He'd had a troubled past but was strong willed, and a great pal. Dean had helped him through a nasty divorce. Had been there for him every step of the way. In fact, Reigns could not remember a time when his bud was not there for him.

The loser who'd run over Renee had connections in high places. He got away scot free on a technicality. Dean had felt there was no justice in the world. He became depressed , and then withdrew into himself. The guy felt that he no longer had a purpose with the love of his life gone. Everyone at Superstars was worried about him. Roman's concern turned to fear when Ambrose, out of seemingly nowhere, began talking about a man that had befriended him at a bar in the area. What he was saying sounded like he had been brainwashed by a cult. He used phrases like, "eater of worlds", and "the world is in his hands". Dean's last words before he'd quit his job and disappeared were, "I know my purpose now."

Roman explained, "To sum it all up, I'm not one of them. I infiltrated them as a member to get closer to helping Dean. I'm telling you all of this because I want to help you. However, I'm going to need YOUR help."

Reigns pulled the gags out of Seth's mouth first. Rollins coughed for several seconds, then said, "I'm assuming you'll help Maria too."

"That goes without saying."

"Melloooo. Mo mi met munmagged mow?(Do I get ungagged now?)"

"Of course. Sorry." Reigns pulled the cloths out of Hunter's mouth. As he untied the two of them, he told them that in the three days he'd been at the compound, he'd not seen or heard from Dean. He couldn't ask anyone because they'd be suspicious.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEW

The men were in luck. Except for the guards outside at the compound's perimeter, Bray and his "congregation" were in the meeting hall. Roman stealthily led HHH, and Rollins to the "guest quarters" area.

In the meantime, Dean had given Maria time to shower and get ready for bed. He unlocked her door and stepped into the sitting room to see if she needed anything. Maria led Ambrose to the sofa. She sat down, and then patted the area next to her. Her attendant reluctantly took a seat. Maria noted that he hadn't locked the door. She wondered if she could somehow get out the door without him stopping her.

"I wanted to apologize for striking you."

"I know you didn't mean it." Dean answered softly.

Before the two could discuss the matter any further, the door burst open. Roman, Hunter, and Seth entered the room. As Dean rose from the sofa he asked, "Roman what are you doing here?" Reigns shoved Ambrose down so that he was lying on the couch, staring up. He got on top of his friend before he could get up.

Seth and Maria were holding each other, and kissing passionately. At that moment no one else in the world existed. Hunter said, "I hate to break this up but we have to get out of here."

"Roman what are you doing? Get off of me. Let me up." Ambrose was no weakling. He struggled mightily. Reigns had a hard time keeping him down.

Hunter said, "We don't have time for this." He reached over and clocked Ambrose hard enough to knock him out cold.

When Reigns looked at him in disapproval, HHH said, "Sorry but we are losing time."

Roman thought a moment. He was going to get his buddy out of there but didn't want him coming to and yelling, and getting them all caught. He removed his belt, pulled Dean's wrists together, and bound his wrists securely. He looked at Maria, "Is there anything in here that we can keep him quiet with?"

Maria thought for a second, then went into her bedroom. She came back out with a clean, white handkerchief, and handed it to the raven haired stranger. He rolled it up and put it between Ambrose's lips, tying it at the back. Then, he hoisted his friend up over his right shoulder, and said, "Now let's get the Hell out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

Carrying an unconscious Dean Ambrose over his shoulder, Roman led the others to where the vehicles were stored. Reigns hoped he could get everyone out before Bray ended the meeting of the congregation. He didn't want to imagine the things that would be done to each of them if they were caught.

When the group made it to the garage, Roman led them to the van that was parked at the opening of the building. He had taken the keys from the wall peg before he began to carry out his escape and rescue plan.

Roman gently set Dean in the back of the van. There were no seats in the back, so Seth suspected that this was the vehicle he had been kidnapped in. Hunter sat in the front passenger seat next to Reigns who was driving. "Keep his legs immobilized ok?"

Seth and Hunter were still in their boxers. Maria was in the nightgown since she had been getting ready to sleep. No belts for restraint were available. So Rollins grabbed the captive's legs. He did it roughly too. "Seth don't hurt him."

"Why Maria? This piece of shit better not have hurt you. Did he touch you?"

"No baby. He was very kind to me. He's just been brainwashed is all."

"Hang on folks, I'm driving right through these gates!"

Roman gassed it, and did as promised. HHH and Roman had seat belts on, but Maria, Seth, and Dean, who was abruptly coming to, rolled all over the back of the van and each other.

As they sped away from the compound Reigns announced, "I'm gunning it until I feel we are safe."

"Do you think they'll come after us?" Asked Hunter.

"Yes, I do. You guys all right back there?"

Seth answered. "Yeah, I think we have our bearings now." When Dean moaned, he said, "I think Sleeping Beauty is awake now."

"Mph. Mhuts mappeming? Mamia(Maria?)?"

"Shhhh. Just stay quiet okay? We are trying to help you."

"Melp Me?"

"That's right buddy." Roman chimed in from the front seat.

"Momman? Mo. Mis misn't mhat mi mant." (This isn't what I want.)

"You don't know what you want. You are confused."

"Mommused? Mamia melp me"

"I am helping you Dean."

"Met me mo mow!"(Let me go now!) Ambrose attempted to sit up and lunge for the sliding side door. Both Maria, and Seth pulled him down and pinned his legs to the floor with their arms so that he could not move.

Maria new they needed to get Dean calmed down so she said, "Don't annoy my brother again. He might knock you out with his fist a second time."

Dean's face was already sore from the first punch, so he remained quiet. The way he looked at her though made Maria feel terrible. Even worse, she could see the huge bruise on the side of Ambrose's face.

"I'm taking the three of you to this hospital off the exit."

"What about your friend?" Hunter indicated Dean.

"I'll drop you guys off. You should be ok. Call the police. I'm getting him somewhere secluded."

"No Moman. Mlease. Met Me Mo." (No Roman. Please. Let me go)

Dean's pleas were ignored as Reigns merged onto the exit ramp.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"I've got some interesting news for you Miss." Said the attending emergency room physician. Maria had given him permission to speak in front of Seth. She would keep nothing from him. "It seems you are not pregnant from the rape." Sighs of relief came from the couple. "However, you are one month pregnant."

Maria looked at Seth stunned. Rollins got the biggest smile across his face. "Haha." He said as he hugged her, then kissed her for a long moment on the lips. She was happy, and overjoyed that he was happy too. "You are gonna make a great father."

"I wanna marry you baby. I have for the longest time."

Maria shouted "Yesssss!", and wrapped her arms around him again. With tears of joy in her eyes, she thought how amazing it was that a total nightmare could turn into something so wonderful.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

In the lobby, Hunter was being interviewed by two police detectives, Jesse James, and Billy Gunn. He told them what he saw at the compound, and where he thought the compound was based on what he saw during the escape. Reluctantly, he told them what had been done to each of them while they were captives. However, he lied and said he never learned the name of their rescuer. He gave a bogus description of the man too. Most importantly, HHH never mentioned Dean Ambrose at all. Helmsley felt that this was the least he could do for the person who'd gotten them the Hell out of that nightmare.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Roman was glad that his bosses at Superstars, the McMahon family, owned several houses, and buildings. He had told them before he infiltrated the cult that he was intending to help Dean. They gave him the keys to a lakeside cottage up in the hills that they owned, and visited to "get away" every so often when they didn't want to leave the state or country. It was about three hours away from Superstars and "civilization", so to speak. He had been on the road with Ambrose for about 90 minutes. Dean had protested and fussed for quite some time. When he grew tired of being ignored he became silent. Now Reigns heard from the back. "Mey Moman. Mi Mave Mo Mee. Mlease mi mave mo mo mad." (Please, I have to go bad.)

It had been awhile. Roman knew one or both of them would have to relieve themselves sooner or later. He pulled the van off of the road. No one was on this country road at this hour of the night. When he slid the side door open just a little he said, "I don't want to have to hurt you Dean. If you try to kick me or get away, I'll catch you because you are bound. You know this. Don't be stupid. I'll duct tape you to the floor and let you lay in your own piss. I know you wouldn't like that." Then, Reigns slid the door the entire way open.

Dean looked at him with a desperate look on his face. It was the look of having to go to the bathroom very bad. "C'mon." Roman helped him out of the van and led him behind some bushes. He tightened Dean's gag just in case. His captive held up his bound hands, and gave him a look.

Dean was mortified when Roman unzipped his pants, and pulled out his member, but he had to go, so he accepted it. He rolled his eyes when Reigns held it.

"You don't want to piss all over yourself do you? And I'm not dumb enough to untie you."

Dean rolled his eyes yet again. Reigns shook it, shoved it back in his pants, and zipped him up. Now that Ambrose had relieved himself, he considered running away. As if reading his friend's mind, Roman grabbed the young man and threw him over his shoulder again. "Mod Mammit." Complained Dean as he was carried back to the vehicle.

Roman put his prisoner in the back, and then shut the door. Soon they were on their way. Reigns spoke over his shoulder. "We will be there in an hour or so buddy."

Dean muttered a muffled, and sarcastic "great." under his gag.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

James and Gunn had an officer guard Maria's hospital room door overnight, and arranged to have she and Rollins escorted to Seth's house, and then watched over until further notice. Hunter gave in and accepted a police officer to guard him because his sister pitched a fit when he tried to refuse. He felt silly having a police escort but did not want Maria worrying about him all night. She needed her rest, as they all did.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Roman carried Dean into the Lake house, and took him to a large bedroom. He gently sat Ambrose down on the bed. As he pulled the gag from his friend's lips, he said, "No one will hear you all the way out here."

"May I please have some water?"

"First things first." Said Reigns as he reached into one of the drawers. He pulled out a long chain with a cuff at the end. He had stocked the house with needed supplies before carrying out his plan.

Upon seeing the restraints, Dean jumped to his feet and headed to the bedroom door. Roman moved quickly and swept his friends legs out from under him. He then sat on top of his quarry, pinning the young man to the floor. As Dean struggled, Reigns rolled him over onto his stomach. With wide eyes Dean shrieked, "What the Hell are you doing Ro?"

Reigns patted the panicking man on the back. "Calm down buddy. You're not my type. Don't you want me to untie you?"

Dean relaxed and arched his bound wrists up towards his captor. Roman released him from his bonds and said, "Damn", under his breath at seeing the marks and blood on his friend's wrists. Ambrose heard him and snapped, "That's right. You tied me too friggin' tight. Fuck you". Roman smiled at the last comment. This was an indication that the Dean Ambrose he knew so well was not beyond help. However, when he caught a glimpse of those wrists again he felt ashamed. He made sure that he did not fasten the cuff too tight around his captive's left ankle. Then he helped Dean up onto the bed.

"This is a long chain. You can move about in this room, and the adjoining bathroom."

Ambrose stared at him for several seconds then said, "So that's it then? I'm your hostage?"

When Roman looked away Dean continued. "How long are you planning on keeping me here anyway?"

"Until you listen to reason."

"No. You listen to reason. Why do you think you can do this? This is wrong."

He wanted to tell Dean how wrong following Bray Wyat was, but said instead, "Just get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Take this chain off Roman. Let me go."

"Get some sleep.", Roman repeated, as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dean stared at the door as he heard it being locked. He realized that Maria must have felt the same way he was feeling right now.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Bray was going to bide his time. The "scouts" that he had sent to Helmsley's house, and Rollins' place had given him information. There were cops watching over HHH, and Maria and Seth were not at home. "All in good time." Thought Wyatt. "All in good time." He was not going to let Maria slip away from him. She needed to accept her destiny. And he had come to the conclusion that Ambrose and Reigns had aided in her escape. Those two were going to pay dearly for their betrayal.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Maria was having a nightmare. Wyatt and his followers were torturing Seth while she watched. She couldn't move in the dream. Seth's tongue was being removed, and a hot poker was shoved up his ass. He was making strange loud noises since his tongue was gone. He looked at her, and she could see the agony in his eyes. She was screaming in her dream. Suddenly Bray was right in front of her holding a baby. He whispered, "Mine."

Maria woke to Seth holding her and stroking her hair. She sobbed in his arms. "It was just a nightmare." He said. "Just a dream."

Officer Randy Orton was in the room. He had rushed in when Maria had begun screaming in her sleep. The poor woman was pale, and covered in sweat. He had been briefed about the situation of these two that he was guarding. He wondered if either of them would be able to sleep peacefully ever again. A few nurses had followed Orton into the room. When the couple had calmed down a bit, they were offered sedatives which they gladly received. Maria was now asleep again. Rollins was asleep as well with his head on her shoulder. He had slumped forward in the chair that was up against the bed. Orton settled himself back into his position outside the room door.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Hunter was worried, and scared. First and foremost, he was concerned for his sister. In addition, every little noise seemed to make him jumpy. In fact, he couldn't even fully enjoy that fact that he was going to be an uncle.

Sleep was out of the question. He didn't want to even close his eyes because he knew he'd see Maria being raped and degraded in his mind's eye. He was going to make sure that Wyatt and his molesting followers were brought to justice. He had paid close attention during the escape. He would lead the investigating officers to the compound several hours from now. Maria would flip out if she knew that he was going back there.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

Seth was the one having the nightmare now. He moaned and cried in terror in his sleep.

In the dream, he was in the hospital chair watching the events, but could not move. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. The cult members were taking their baby away, while Bray stood over Maria with a large butcher knife. Without hesitation he thrust the blade into her stomach.

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he was waking. His fiancé, who was now wide awake, held him, and caressed his back as he trembled in her arms.


End file.
